My Death
by Tiryn
Summary: You look at the world with eyes that everyone hates, yet envies, at the same time. Does it matter whether you were born with electric eyes or not? Doesn't matter, since no one cares, except for my game... My Shadow the Hedgehog game...
1. Prologue

I know, I know, I'm obsessed with Shadow the Hedgehog, but who wouldn't love him?

Sonic Fangirls: *throws sharp things at me*

*dodges* point made. Anyways, hope you guys like it!

I own nothing that belongs to whoever made Sonic (I LOVE YOU PEOPLE XD)

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>My Death<span>_**

**_Prologue_**

It's a sad tale, full of love and loss. A tale that makes a person laugh with joy and cry with sadness. Only this tale happens at many places, in many hearts, and within two times. Each story has a beginning, as you know, and this story has many, but we'll start with the birth of Elektra Sapphire.

Elektra Sapphire was born on April 1, 1997, to Erik and Sabrina Sapphire. When Elektra was born and her eyes opened for the first time, her parents screamed. Being April Fools Day, the hospital patients, nurses, and doctors thought that they were joking.

Story Lesson #1: screaming is never a joke, especially when it's in a hospital.

Elektra's eyes were an electrocuting white, a very rare color in itself. Sabrina, after a few seconds of shock, smiled, and said the one sentence that started, and ended, Elektra's life.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" That was when Erik lost his cool.

"Beautiful? Beautiful! How can you call a freak like that," he pointed to the baby in Sabrina's arms. Sabrina pulled Elektra closer as Erik continued. "'Beautiful'? I'm putting her up for adoption, whether you like it or not!" Erik stormed out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Tears about to spring from her eyes, Sabrina called for her nurse. The nurse came immediately and asked, "What's wrong, Mrs. Sapphire?" Sabrina beckoned her closer.

Her voice choked as she spoke. "Give this baby to another mother whose child is dead. Give me the dead child and please," Her eyes sought desperately for the nurses. "Don't tell my husband or anybody else about this, except for the mother. Tell her to put Sapphire as her middle name." What else could she do? Sabrina wasn't about to let her baby go into some stranger's hands because of her husband, and she wasn't going to let him win.

Not this time.

The nurse, sympathetic, took the child to a mother who would care for a child in need and one who would understand the situation.

That is how our beginning goes, my dear readers, and our beginning is the beginning of a special story of a special person who encounters special people in special places. Nobody else will have the kind of fate that was assigned to Elektra, and nobody ever will.

* * *

><p><strong>Everybody just hates me now, don't they? I never publish anything! My god, I'm a procrastinator! *hits head against walls*<br>Well, I hope everybody likes this new story! Remember, Read and Review ^.^  
><strong>


	2. Sucked In

Alright, so this is the first chapter! Enjoy, my dear readers!

I own nothing that belongs to whoever made Sonic (I LOVE YOU PEOPLE XD)

Oh, and I have nothing against the Fates whatsoever! And those who think I do, you got a fair warning of your early death... :)

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>My Death<span>_**

**_Chapter I_**

* * *

><p>It is now the year 2015, and Elektra grew into a beautiful, albeit troubled, young woman, despite her eye color. She had an athletic build from the running and basketball that she does. Intelligent, she was since she could cook a gourmet meal and get As and Bs in most of her classes.<p>

In other words, she was basically a normal teenager. Oh, how life loved her so, with the Fates smiling adoringly at her.

But then again, the Fates were always two-faced women who oversaw all of the misery in everyone's life. Guess who's the target, ladies and gentleman?

Elektra Sapphire Snalder. Lovely last name, don't you think? Well at least the Fates had the sense to give her a loving mother!

Anyways, my dear readers, we'll start on the third day of the third week of the third month of her second year in high school. Elektra came home that day happy, since she just passed her algebra test with a low B.

"Mom, I'm home!" Elektra dropped her black backpack and black helmet on the couch next to the front door. Her mother, a plump woman in her thirties, stuck her head out of the kitchen doorway with a troubled smile on her face. Her face had several wrinkles and smile lines to go with her kind nature.

"Come in, sweetheart! It's good to have you home." Elektra smiled.

"It's good to be home." She said back. Mrs. Snalder brought a huge plate of Elektra's favorite cookies and motioned for Elektra to sit with her.

Mrs. Snalder fiddled with her hands before starting. "Well, it's going to be hard to tell you this, but," She held Elektra's hands with a tight grip. "I think it's time that you know the truth about who you are."

Elektra looked at her as if her mother was insane. Can't blame her, really. "What are you talking about, Mom? I came from your womb, didn't I?" She made a joke of the situation, as Elektra often did in awkward or embarrassing situations. Snalder looked at her with the most pitiful and saddest expression in her expression booklet.

Before she could answer Elektra, the doorbell rang. Quite loudly, might I add. "Go get that would you?" Sady Snalder smiled a little sadly. "There's someone you ought meet." Elektra, a little suspicious, puzzled, and curious, went up to answer the door. Standing at the door was an old woman with black hair up in a bun and sad blue eyes. Standing next to her was a boy about three years younger than Elektra with white hair and blue eyes.

"May I help you, mam?" Elektra asked the woman and young boy. The young boy stood in front of his mother protectively. '_Can't blame him, really.'_ Elektra thought. '_I do have the strangest eyes ever in humanity and probably beyond.'_

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Elektra jumped from Sady suddenly reappearing behind her. She put her arm around the astonished teen before continuing. "I say that she grew up into a fine young woman, don't you agree, Mrs. Sapphire?"

The woman, now known as Mrs. Sapphire, looked at Elektra with sad and searching eyes. She smiled and replied with a small and sweet smile. "Of course she has, Mrs. Snalder. I knew that she would grow well under your care."

"Oh, how rude of us. Come in, come in!" Elektra plopped herself right in the middle of everyone around her. Her mother sat on the right of her, and the young boy sat down a little ways down on the left of Elektra. Mrs. Sapphire sat on the left of the boy, presuming that it is her son.

"Now, Elektra, I don't want you to freak out, but I would like to introduce to you your real mother." Elektra looked back and forth between both women.

"This is a trick, right? I mean, I came from you, Mom! What the heck are you trying to say?" She looked deeply into her mother's eyes, only to see that she told the truth and saw a deep sadness and pain from holding back the truth from so long.

"I'm afraid it is true, Elektra." Elektra turned to the other woman. "Your father didn't want you because of your strange eye color, and he said that he would put you up for adoption. I didn't want you to go into a foster home, so I arranged a nurse to bring you to another woman who would care for you and who's child is dead." She looked down at her lap. "I honestly didn't want my husband to win that one, so I gave you away-"

"Yeah right." Everyone looked at Elektra. "Where's the proof? That's something that I would like to see." Elektra scoffed at the idea of the other woman being her mother, even knowing that her mother told the truth. Anybody else would've called it denial, but Elektra truly wanted to see the proof. And she was confused as hell.

Story Lesson #2: Never throw a life changing thing like saying that the said teenager isn't your teenager cause it could cause some weird and shitty things to happen.

That's right, there's going to be lessons throughout this story, and you better pay attention to them cause they could change your life!

Anyways, back to the original plot line, please.

"I honestly still don't see how a guy could change your mind about a baby just because of my eye color. What, you don't ever win anything against your husband?" Elektra sneered at the two new people in her house. Honestly, is was rude, but Elektra's confusion and fear was getting the best of her. Now can you blame her?

Sabrina Sapphire put her arm around her son. "I was able to keep my son, your brother, Jhonathan." Jhonathan and Elektra looked deeply into each others eyes. Astonishingly, it was also new to Jhonathan, so Elektra didn't see the point arguing with a boy who didn't know about this until now.

"I want you two to go into the back and play, alright?"

"Yes mam." Elektra and Jhonathan said simultaneously. They both looked at each other and, later, would've sworn that the same exact thought came through their minds of what to do in the back. They both went to Elektra's room, which was the perfect man cave with a touch of punk girl in the mix. They both stood awkwardly until Jhonathan's eyes spotted a certain stack of games next to the Xbox.

"Are those all of the Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog games that Sega has made so far?" Elektra smiled. Seemed like there was another fan of Sonic the Hedgehog games.

"Mostly Shadow the Hedgehog, but yes. I have the rest in a cabinet somewhere, if you want to play some." Elektra said softly. Jhonathan smiled brightly and nodded enthusiastically. Elektra went through her biggest cabinet (As you have noticed, she particularly loves Shadow the Hedgehog.) that contained every game that Sega ever created.

"Alright, what do you want to play?" Elektra asked Jhonathan. Jhonathan dug out one of my favorite games of all time; Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog Olympic Games. I popped it into the wii and we started to play. When we started to play, we both started to tie in a lot of games, though I won in most speed games while he won in most of the strength games.

"You're really good." He commented, watching as Shadow, the character I choose, come in first, yet again.

"So are you." Knuckles came in second, yet again. Then suddenly, the screen went blank. I blinked. "This is strange." I said.

Jhonathan walked closer to the tv and touched it. It seemed like something was sucking him in right then and there. "HELP ME!" He yelled out, reaching out for me. I saw the fear in his immediately and tried to help him out. I grabbed on him and pulled with all of my might. It didn't help, cause we were both pulled in.

I held onto Jhonathan for dear life as we tumbled through the darkness, not knowing if we were going to make it or not when this was through.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what do you think? I typed for two hours just to make this right! That, and my dad kept turning off the computer when I was close to done and I haven't saved it yet -_-<strong>

**Well, a shoutout to all of the reviewers so far:**

**jelleybeanmania Thanks and congratulations on being the first to review :D**

**FoxTheDarkness Thanks! And I keep doing this to you cause 1: It's fun to tease and 2: I am a freaking lazy-ass woman...**

**Anyways, read and review!**


	3. Transformation

Okay, I know the sucked-into-a-screen is WAY overused, but it's the only one that I could use that actually made any sense, so I'm sorry if it seemed a bit over-used there.

I own nothing that belongs to whoever made Sonic (I LOVE YOU PEOPLE XD)

Oh, and I have nothing against the Fates whatsoever! And those who think I do, you got a fair warning of your early death... :)

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>My Death<span>_**

**_Chapter II_**

**_Transformation_**

* * *

><p>When I got sucked into the tv, the first thing that I honestly thought was, '<em>This is just plain cheesy.'<em> I write fanfics of Shadow the Hedgehog and some of my favorite characters and couples, and the whole getting-sucked-into-a-tv-thing was WAY over-used. Still, I have to give credit to whoever made it up in the first place.

Pain racked my body as I felt myself grow shorter and... fur? What the hell? Then My ears went to the top of my head, getting bigger and fuzzier. I felt my eyes strectch to an abnormal size. The pain was unbearable and I screamed, which I believe was my first mistake. I let go of Jhonathan, and he screamed, going further into the darkness before getting sucked into the black.

I held in my tears at the unexpected loss as I felt myself fall into the inky black. It seemed like I was falling forever. I suddenly felt my head connect with something and I couldn't feel anything anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic's POV<strong>

I was racing Shadow and we were neck to neck. We were close to the finish line when I felt something plop on us. By the the grunt emitted from Shadow, I would say that whatever fell on me also fell on him. Well, at least he wouldn't win. I opened my eyes to see a lot of white in my face. From the looks of it, the white seemed to be very soft.

And breathing.

I gently pulled myself out from underneath the white form and looked down to see who it was that landed on Shadow and I. It was a female hedgehog that had white fur and gray clothing. It looked like she just passed out.

"Sonic, what happened?" I looked up to see Amy, Tails, Rouge, Knuckles, and Espio running up to us. Amy gasped as soon as she was close enough to see our new guest. "Shadow, what did you do?" Amy demanded of Shadow. I mentally sighed. It wasn't Shadow's fault that this girl fell out of nowhere.

"It wasn't my fault that a girl fell out of nowhere!" Shadow yelled back. Well, guess his attitude isn't the best at the moment. But with Shadow, you never know.

I stepped in between them and said, "Guys, this is no time to be arguing. First things first, we have to find out who this girl is." I looked back when I heard some rustling. The hedgehog was moving around. Her eyes then fluttered open. At least, I think they did, since all I saw was even more white. Oh, I could see that she had red fleks in her eyes.

She sat up and groaned, holding her head in her hands. She then glanced at me and looked at me, then took a second look. She blinked her eyes, and did the one thing I've never expected a female hedgehog to do.

She screamed bloody murder.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Okay, yes, it was a little cliche, but come on, give me a break! I've tried every other trick in the book and it didn't seem right! Okay, a shoutout to all of my reviewers of the moment!<strong>

**ChaosMaster1234 Thanks for the compliment ^.^**

**Nex-Obsitus Yeah, I know, but still, it was the only thing that seemed to fit. Thanks and I will!**

**jellybeanmania I agree with ya on that. You are officially one of my favorite peeps *glomps***

**Yeah, I'm insane, get over it! Can't wait to see what you think of this slightly short chapter. R and R!**


	4. Greetings

There's a pole on my profile that has to do with another of my stories! Do please vote! Also, I hope you guys like this chapter, it's like a filler, but it's kinda important. Don't worry, Jhonathan will show up soon; next chapter is actually in his point of view! Hope you guys like it!

I own nothing that belongs to whoever made Sonic (I LOVE YOU PEOPLE XD)

Oh, and I have nothing against the Fates whatsoever! And those who think I do, you got a fair warning of your early death... :)

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>My Death<span>_**

**_Chapter III_**

**_Greetings_**

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey, calm down! We didn't mean to scare you!" A blue... hedgehog held up his hands and told me in a low voice. I instantly recognized him; he was Sonic the Hedgehog, one of the most famous characters that Sega has created! I could also recognize the other people with him; there was Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy the Hedgehog, and Miles 'Tails' Power the fox. I couldn't believe it. Not one little bit.<p>

"Hey, are you okay?" Amy asked me, looking genuinly concerned about me. I backed away a bit, scared to peices now. I backed myself into an oak tree with everyone still advancing on me.

"This is not happening, this is _so_ not happening!" I whispered to myself. Shadow, of course, being the super hedgehog that he is, heard what I said. He grabbed me by the front of my shirt and lifted me up.

"Who are you and what are you talking about?" He growled. I gulped. I knew of Shadow's anger from all of the shows, comics, and games, and I really didn't want to evoke him.

"M-my name's Elektra Sapphire, sir!" I squeaked out, despite my immence fear of him in that moment.

"Shadow, put the poor girl down!" Shadow was then hit over the head with a familiar looking piko hammer. '_Amy comes and saves my ass!'_ I thought a bit smugly. I suddenly landed on my hiney (it hurts!), since Shadow did drop me in surprise.

I looked up to see Amy holding out a gloved hand towards me. "Hey, Shadow didn't hurt you, did he?" I smiled a bit nervously and took the offered hand.

"No, he didn't." I cleared my throat before asking, "Can you tell me who you are, exactly?" Amy brightened up from my question. Well, it looks like she's been waiting for that oppurtunity to open up.

"Of course! My name's Amy, the blue one is Sonic the hedgehog. Tails is the orange fox over there, and the black hedgehog is Shadow the Hedgehog." I already knew all of this, of course, but I think acting stupid is going to be my only option right now. I really didn't feel like dieing.

"It's nice to meet you, Elektra! Where did you get your eyes?" Tails asked cutely. I had to hold myself back from glomping the cute fox. What? You can't honestly tell me that Tails isn't adorable! "I honestly don't know." I answered, kneeling down to get down to his height. His adorable blue eyes looked up at me. I tried to stand up again, but groaned and held my hand to my head.

I took it away to see a lot of red. I moaned. "I feel... dizzy..." Then black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Shadow's POV<strong>_

"Well, what do we do now, Sonic?" My blood-red eyes traveled over to the short orange-haired fox that stood next to Sonic, who was staring at elektra thoughfully. I thought that it was a bit strange that a random hedgehog decided to fall from the sky and land specifically on us. I think it was the work of Eggman.

I'll keep my thoughts to myself till it's proven otherwise.

Suddenly, Sonic snapped his fingers with a smile on his face. "We should bring her to the house!" I twitched. "How the hell are we going to get her there, Faker?" Sonic looked a bit ticked at that. He then turned to me with an evil little twinkle in his eye. "What?" I growled.

"You could carry her there."

"NO!" I protested immediately. I didn't want to carry her if she's the enemy! And I especially don't want to carry a random female hedgehog! Sonic frowned.

"Well, why not?" Sonic asked. I growled and was about to answer when I felt a searing pain in the back of my head. Rubbing the sore spot, I turned to see an angry Amy sporting her piko hammer with what seemed to be a dark aura surrounding her being. Sonic quickly hid behind me in fear of the pink hedgehog. I rolled my eyes. '_Wimp...'_ I thought.

She smiled cruelly. "Why don't both you and Sonic take turns carrying Elektra?" Her voice was sweet and dripped with poison at the same time. I felt Sonic rapidly nod his head. I simply sighed. That's all the woman's going to get from me. "Shadow, you go first." I growled, yet slung the white hedgehog over my shoulder. As soon as her body incased mine, we were off, yet something was off about her.

I narrowed my eyes. Whatever it is, I'll find out what it is.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry it took a while to update! I hope you guys liked this chapter :)<strong>_

_**SHOUTOUTS!**_

Storm337 _**Sorry it was so short and thank you :)**_

too lazy to log in **_I always take that as a compliment and I will update soon, whoever you are!_**

jellybeanmania **_That's great XD Well, her first reaction to most things are either A: blank look, B: moves on and doesn't even notice, or C: She screams. She hasn't fainted yet, in that sense. I think I would've had a heart attack and then faint, in my opinion :) I do hope you don't die! Sorry it was short and thank you! I will update soon!_**

**_Please read and review! I do hope you guys liked it!_**


	5. Fantasy's Illusion

Hi, and welcome back from reading the first few chapters XD I am so sorry that I took forever to update on any of my Hedgehog stories, but school's a complete bitch, but at least summer's here XD Even though it's almost over T^T

And I apologize for not updating this story in forever! Anyways, hope you like Jhonathan's POV!

Disclaimer: I do not, and will not, own Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters and franchise; those belong to Sega, and Sega alone (sadly)

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>My Death<span>_**

**_Chapter V  
><em>**

**_Fantasy's Illusion  
><em>**

**_Jhonathan's POV  
><em>**

It wasn't so bad, you know, once you got past the 'falling-forever-in-the-darkness-with-no-way-to-stop' thing, and the 'my-body-is-changing-into-something-else,' but yeah, it wasn't so bad. I internally sighed. This would be my luck; the first day I meet my older sister, we both get sucked into an inter-dimension of who knows what.

That, or we both have a serious need of a psychiatrist.

My thoughts were eradicated as soon as my body landed in an unknown area. The contact hurt, but for the most part, I was okay. I sat up, groaning and holding my head in my hands. "That hurt too much for it to be a dream..." I said to myself, finally getting up and standing. I looked around myself, seeing a forest on all sides that seemed to stretch on for a while.

My tail wagged behind me thoughtfully.

Wait, what?

I looked behind me to see a fuzzy cat tail waving around behind me as if it was always there in the first place. My life was a total blank at that one moment. And then...

"!"

* * *

><p>I pushed through another set of leaves and fern to come into... more forests. I sighed. Seriously, this is getting irritating. I looked back at my tail again, slightly glaring at it before pushing on. You see, I also figured out that I was a hedgehog-cat-thing or whatever the actual name is.<p>

And with all of that, I also figured out that I didn't have a clue on where I was, or where my sister is.

Yes, I accepted that she's my sister. It really wouldn't help that I rejected since genetics pretty much proves we are, but meh.

Now what's really cool is that I think I'm in Mobius, where Sonic's gang lives! Well, I'm only going off of my appearance, the landscape, and such, but I think it's kind obvious, since this kind of stuff doesn't really exist in our world. Then again...

"If this was able to happen, it really does make you wonder what _other_ kinds of things could happen." I spoke out loud to myself.

"Why yes it does, Jhonathan. It really does make you wonder, doesn't it?" A mysterious voice spoke from behind me. I tensed, turned around, and instantly relaxed.

"Oh, it's just you Dad." I smiled, glad to see a familiar face after several hours of searching for civilization. I then frowned. "Hey Dad, how did you get to be human, and I'm a hedge-cat?" I said, petting the tail that I now possessed. Now that I had time to actually get a feel of it, the tail itself wasn't bad, on the contrary, actually. The tail was lightweight and really fuzzy.

Dad smiled again, but this time, there was something very... off, about it. It seemed like it was not the same, fake even! As soon as it was there, though, it was gone.

"Come on, I'll show you." He then held out his hand, waiting for me to take it.

The thing was, I trusted him. So I took his hand, waiting for him to show me on how to return to my normal form.

I think that was the first mistake I made.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah, it has been way too long since I updated this story -o- Anyways, shoutouts!<strong>_

_**Sierra Zanimalini14 Hey, fine by me! Glad you liked it :) Shadow's the best XD  
><strong>_

_**Storm337 Yes, yes he would ^^ You always look out for Amy D:  
><strong>_

_**Cometflight525 ...I'm guessing you like it? And no, it didn't; I was laughing too hard ^^  
><strong>_

_**Glad you guys liked it and stuck through with my crappy updating skills! Review and tell me what you think (even though it's a really short chapter...)  
><strong>_


	6. Wake Me Up

Glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter :D So, here's the next one ^^

Oh, and I'm sorry to say (NOT XD), you guys won't be able to know what happened to Jonathan for a _while_ XD

I disclaim anything and everything that has to do with Sonic; they belong to Sega T^T

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>My Death<span>_**

**_Chapter 6  
><em>**

**_Wake Me Up  
><em>**

_'Ugh, I feel so awful. Did I drink too much root beer again?' _Those were my first thoughts upon waking up. Yes, root beer. I have this thing where if I drink too much root beer, it'll be like drinking too much alcohol to a normal person. Don't ask, because I don't know.

Then memories started to return. I shot up, looking around wildly. "Holy shit..." I whispered to myself, finally looking down at myself. I really was a hedgehog! I groaned and grabbed a hold of my head. "This officially sucks."

"What sucks?" I jumped and whirled to see Sonic the Hedgehog staring at me with his head tilted.

Cue screams here.

"Woah, woah, woah! Calm down, little lady!" Sonic said, holding up his hands in a 'I surrender' position as everyone ran into the living room.

Oh. My. Lucifer.

What the hell did I get myself into?!

"Ohmygodohmygod..." I muttered, wide eyes quickly looking from one person to the next. There was Knuckles the Echidna, the last of his kind. Amy the Hedgehog, standing there in all of her pink glory. Tails, the ever curious fox standing behind Sonic in a semi-confused fashion. And finally, there was Shadow the Hedgehog, glaring at me from his position leaning against the wall. "What the hell happened?!" I screeched, not caring that it was probably close to impossible to get to the pitch that I just achieved.

"W-we were hoping that you would tell us, miss." Tails shyly muttered, blushing when the attention was diverted onto to him.

Okay, fine, sue me; he was adorable, so I gushed. Like a real girl. "OHMGEE, YOU ARE SO ADORABLE!" Yep, total fangirl mode. Switch: ON. He promptly blushed the brightest red that I have ever seen and hid behind Sonic while everyone else was looking at me as if I had a mental condition, which I probably did.

I mean, waking up as a damn hedgehog does not help any person's mental health and/or state.

"So, who are you?" Amy was then in my face, glaring at me with her blue(ish) eyes. I raised an eyebrow, but decided that answering would be a lot less painful than saying hi to her Piko hammer.

"My name is Electra." No more, no less. Besides, this was weird enough as it is.

"Where do you come from?" Knuckles asked.

I thought for a moment. Would TV be an acceptable answer? Probably not. Then again, telling the truth would also be horrendously horrible. Ah, shit, what the hell do I tell them? "Um... I'm not entirely sure, actually." I answered. That was half honest, right?

Gah! Confusion will break me down soon enough...

"What are you?" Shadow asked, looking me up and down.

I looked behind me to see a fluffy fox tail, lazily swinging this way and that with a twitch every now and then. Now that I'm looking at it, I can feel every movement. Having a tail is so damn weird. There was a mirror nearby, and I noticed that I wasn't really a fox. I mean, my muzzle was smooth (mouth?) and the ears looked more cat like than anything.

Was I a hybrid? Oh dear Lucifer...

"Um, a mix between a fox and a cat... I think." That seemed, again, the only logical explanation that seemed to make sense. Shadow glared at me, but nodded and accepted my answer anyways. Then I thought of something. "Um, have any of you seen my brother?"

Silence.

Ah, shit, really?

I could feel myself go cold. Was that what it felt like when the blood drained from my face? "Shit..." I hissed out, starting to pace. I then paused and turned back to the mirror, getting closer to it. My eyes were still the same, and I looked white. I looked whiter than a damn piece of printer paper. Would Johnathen look the same as me or different?

"I hate my life..." I groaned, just flopping onto the floor right there.

"Um..." I looked back up to Sonic, who looked a bit confused but more determined than the others. "Who is your brother?"

I sighed. "His name is Johnathen. He is..." I searched for the right term. I don't think there really was. "My friend more than anything, really." Sonic seemed to brighten. What, at the concept to actually help someone?

"Well, we can help you look for him!" I smiled a bit. At least he was willing.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Sorry for the boring chapter! Next chapter should be longer and a lot better! I have not written anything for this particular story in a long time, so I do apologize for anyone that has been waiting for this story in a long time. I do promise that I'll try updating this one more often, however, it depends on my muse and how much homework that high school would push at me -_-<span>**_

_Lydia the tygeropean __**I honestly could not stop laughing xD Thanks for reviewing and putting your accusation (nothing else I could call it) out there :3**_

_Duskzilla **And always remember the top three lessons :D thanks for reviewing :3**_

_Quillink14 **It's alright :3 I had a Spider-Man obsession at one point in my life xD Just wait for the chapters to actually give info xD Thanks for reviewing :3**_

_Shadowsteak **Thank you! And thank you for reviewing also :3**_

_**Hope people review and tell me what you think :3**_


End file.
